Notre Avenir appartient au Passé
by Korydwen
Summary: Post tome 5. Dix ans plus tard,Voldemort a pris le pouvoir et fait régner le chao et la peur. Hermione et Ron s'introduise à Poudlard pour dérober le dernier retourneur de temps, celui-là même que McGonagall avait donné à Hermione en troisième année...
1. Chapter 1

- Il est là!

- Dépêches-toi!

- Ça y est! Je l'ai!

- Viens! Vite! s'écria Ron.

La baguette levée, le regard alerte, il faisait le guet devant le bureau qui avait appartenu au professeur McGonagall en des temps plus heureux. Hermione en sortit, le visage grave de quelqu'un qui a vécu de difficiles épreuves et qui n'est pas au bout de ses peines. Ils se dirigèrent précautionneusement dans le dédale de couloirs qui traversaient le château en tous sens. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent soudain dans le silence morbide. Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent de frayeur. Elle tourna les talons et se précipita dans l'autre sens.

- Par là! Par là! chuchota Ron en l'attrapant par le bras.

Il l'entraîna dans un couloir latéral et la poussa derrière la première colonne qu'ils rencontrèrent. Le coeur d'Hermione tambourinait dans sa poitrine et elle faisait tout son possible pour calmer sa respiration haletante. Coincée entre le mur de pierre et Ron, elle ne pourrait rien voir arriver. Les pas se rapprochaient dans un rythme régulier. Hermione réussit à extirper l'une de ses mains et la posa sur l'épaule de Ron. Ce dernier posa la sienne par-dessus dans un geste de réconfort. Le bruit de pas s'intensifia et elle sentit le corps de Ron se tendre. Il s'apprêtait à livrer bataille. Leur ennemi était tout prêt. Peut-être même pouvait-il percevoir leur souffle. Soudain, dans un geste imperceptible du poignet, Ron abattit sa baguette, et le bruit sourd d'un corps qui s'écroule retentit. Il lui saisit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite vers l'escalier de la tour nord. Hermione espérait que l'homme que Ron venait de pétrifier ne serait pas découvert dans les prochaines minutes. Bien sûr, leur visite n'était pas attendue. Et bien que le château soit soigneusement gardé, personne ne pouvait penser que deux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix viendraient se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Mais ils ne devaient pas pour autant attirer l'attention. Ils descendirent jusqu'aux cachots sans rencontrer le moindre obstacle. Le tout, maintenant, était de repartir sans se faire repérer. Ils récupérèrent leurs balais qu'ils avaient abandonnés en arrivant et gravirent avec précaution les marches qui les conduisaient à l'air libre. Sur leur gauche, deux mangemorts gardaient l'entrée principale du château et malgré l'obscurité, on pouvait apercevoir les ombres macabres qui flottaient au-dessus du château. Les détraqueurs faisaient office de chiens de garde, surveillant l'ensemble du parc. Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard chargé d'appréhension. Il lui fit un signe de tête et dans une grande inspiration, elle enfourcha son balais et s'envola en direction de la forêt interdite. Elle se retourna rapidement pour vérifier que Ron la suivait. Il volait à quelques mètres derrière elle. Mais il n'était pas le seul. Hermione pouvait distinguer quatre hommes qui les avaient pris en chasse. Elle envoya un éclair de stupefixion qui rata sa cible.

- Fonces!lui cria Ron. Ne te retournes pas!

Hermione tacha de suivre son conseil. Ron était nettement plus habile qu'elle sur un balais mais ses sorts étaient souvent moins puissants. Un coup d'oeil en arrière lui permit de voir qu'il s'était débarrassé de deux de leurs assaillants. Des éclairs fusaient en tous sens. Et puis soudain, un détraqueur surgit devant elle. Ses longs doigts crochus et putréfiés dirigés vers elle, sa longue cape ondulant sinistrement dans la nuit. Hermione serra à droite pour l'éviter et perdit un instant le contrôle. L'un des mangemorts en profita pour gagner du terrain et Hermione dut zigzaguer dangereusement pour éviter les éclairs verts. Elle tenta de le stupéfixer à plusieurs reprises mais le vol rendait la visée difficile. Elle vit alors Ron filer dans sa direction, éviter un éclair, en lancer un qui toucha le mangemort en pleine poitrine, puis un deuxième avant d'être touché à son tour. Il piqua droit vers le sol à l'orée de la forêt interdite.

- Ron! hurla Hermione.

Elle se dirigea dans sa direction et vit avec soulagement qu'il était parvenu à redresser avant de toucher le sol et faire un atterrissage peu formel. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se posait également. Elle tomba à genoux près de lui.

- Ron! Ça va? s'enquit-elle fébrilement.

- ça pourrait aller mieux! Cet enfoiré m'a touché, annonça Ron toujours à terre.

Hermione découvrit alors sa jambe ensanglantée par une plaie béante qui partait du haut de la cuisse jusqu'au mollet. Elle brandit sa baguette au-dessus de lui et prononça:

- Episkey!

Mais comme elle s'y attendait, rien ne se produisit. La blessure avait été infligée par un maléfice et non un banal accident. Elle s'apprêtait à recommencer mais Ron lui attrapa le poignet. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- Tu dois le faire tout de suite, lui dit-il fermement en plantant son regard dans le sien.

- Pas question! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Hermione, ils vont arriver! Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre!

- Hors de question que je te laisse seul! déclara-t-elle, catégorique.

- Ici ou ailleurs, quelle importance? Une fois que tu auras réussi-

- On devait le faire ensemble! coupa-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Tu vas devoir le faire toute seule! insista Ron. Si tu restes ici, tout ça n'aura servi à rien! C'est notre dernière chance!

- On pourrait essayer de transplaner? suggéra-t-elle dans une dernière tentative inespérée.

- On ne peut pas transplaner à l'intérieur de Poudlard! Tu me l'as assez répété! répondit-il en esquissant un sourire.

- Tout est ma faute! Tu as été fabuleux et j'ai tout fait rater, confessa Hermione, les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Tu as été parfaite. Comme toujours! dit-il en souriant.

Il posa une main sur sa joue et essuya une larme d'un revers du pouce. Elle détourna les yeux.

- Promets-moi que tu vas au moins essayer de sauver ta vie? lui demanda-t-elle.

Il suivit son regard et rencontra l'Eclair de Feu qui avait jadis appartenu à son meilleur ami, dernier vestige d'une amitié dont il n'avait su se montrer digne.

- Je me battrais jusqu'au bout, tu me connais! Mais juste ce qu'il faut pour qu'ils ne me prennent pas vivant, répondit-il.

Hermione laissa échapper un sanglot.

- Une vie sans toi je n'en veux pas! déclara-t-il.

- Alors pourquoi faire tout ça? demanda-t-elle le regard implorant.

- Parce que l'on ne peut pas regretter ce que l'on n'a pas connu, répondit-il.

Il prit son visage dans ses mains.

- Chaque moment avec toi m'a apporté plus de bonheur qu'un homme peut espérer en recevoir dans toute une vie.

Ils échangèrent un long et tendre baiser.

- Les voilà! annonça Ron en désignant des points noirs dans le ciel. Vas-y!

Tandis que Ron s'appuyait sur l'Eclair de Feu pour se mettre debout, Hermione tira de sous son pull une longue chaîne en or sur laquelle était suspendue une étrange médaille composée d'un anneau et d'un sablier.

- Prends ça aussi! ajouta Ron en sortant la cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait gardé cachée dans la ceinture de son pantalon.

- Non, gardes-la! Comme ça ils ne te trouveront pas, répondit précipitamment Hermione.

- ça n'empêchera pas les détraqueurs de me sentir, lui rappela-t-il. Et tu en auras besoin si tu veux réussir.

- C'est tellement injuste! s'écria-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Mon amour pour toi coule dans mes veines, et rien ne pourra jamais changer ça. Pas même toi! assura-t-il.

Ils s'embrassèrent furieusement comme si c'était la dernière fois. C'était sans aucun doute la dernière fois. Puis Hermione tourna le sablier et tout devint flou autour d'elle.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsque la terre cessa enfin de tourner autour d'elle, Hermione vacilla. Elle se trouvait toujours dans l'enceinte du parc de Poudlard, à quelques mètres de la forêt interdite, et il faisait toujours nuit. Ses joues étaient encore humides des larmes qu'elle avait versées. Il lui sembla que rien n'avait changé, à l'exception que Ron n'était pas là. La tragique réalité la frappa soudain. Elle tomba à genoux et se laissa aller à son chagrin. Elle eut envie de mourir tellement sa douleur lui était insupportable. Soudain, elle se sentit étrangement nauséeuse et ne put réprimer un haut-le-coeur. Une petite voix s'éveilla alors dans un coin de sa conscience et lui rappela qu'elle avait une mission à mener. Elle essuya négligemment ses yeux d'un revers de manche, se releva et s'enveloppa dans la cape d'invisibilité.

Tandis qu'elle avançait d'un pas déterminé vers le château, elle remarqua ce qui lui avait échappé au premier coup d'oeil.

Des lumières étaient allumées aux fenêtres et aucun détraqueur n'était en vue. En revanche, elle aperçut la silhouette de Tonks devant l'entrée du château. Elle se rappela alors qu'après leur mésaventure au ministère de la magie, en cinquième année, Dumbledore avait renforcé les défenses du château. La cape d'invisibilité ne lui serait d'aucune aide pour passer au travers des enchantements qui le protégeaient. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que l'obscurité dissimule suffisamment son visage pour que Tonks ne remarque pas les dommages que dix ans de combats lui avaient infligé. Elle retira donc sa cape et la glissa dans la ceinture de son pantalon, comme Harry et Ron avaient pris l'habitude de le faire avant elle. Elle arrangea ses cheveux pour qu'ils lui tombent de chaque côté du visage, prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers Tonks, la tête baissée.

- Bonsoir, dit-elle d'un ton morne.

- Bonsoir Hermione, lui répondit la jeune femme. Tu sais qu'il est interdit de quitter le château après le couvre-feu.

- J'avais juste besoin de prendre un peu l'air, répliqua Hermione sur le même ton.

Tonks, qui n'avait pas l'air très heureux non plus, hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif et Hermione poursuivit son chemin. Les couloirs étaient pratiquement déserts à cette heure et Hermione put atteindre les toilettes des filles sans se faire remarquer. Elle s'enveloppa de nouveau dans la cape avant d'en ressortir et prit le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru tant de fois au cours de ces études, celui de la tour de Gryffondor. Elle se rappelait chaque marche, chaque tableau, même cette odeur de décapant que Rusard utilisait pour astiquer les cadres lui était familière. Lorsqu'elle parvint en haut de l'escalier, elle contempla, émue, le portrait de la grosse dame. Elle avait l'impression de n'avoir quitté Poudlard que depuis quelques semaines, juste pour les vacances. Mais cela faisait dix ans déjà. Elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe et se résigna à attendre que quelqu'un entre ou sorte de la salle commune pour s'y engouffrer. Cela ne tarda pas. Des gloussements lui parvinrent bientôt depuis l'étage précédent et Hermione vit Lavande Brown se diriger vers elle en compagnie de Parvati Patil.

- Babiole! dit cette dernière.

La grosse dame fit pivoter le tableau qui dissimulait la porte de la tour. Hermione se glissa vivement par la porte avant que celle-ci ne se referme et se retrouva dans la salle commune. Elle avait toujours aimé cette pièce. Il s'en dégageait une chaleur qui n'était pas seulement due au feu de cheminée qui crépitait éternellement. C'était là que Harry, Ron et elle se retrouvaient le plus souvent pour se raconter leurs secrets, faire leurs devoirs ou comploter. Ce soir là, la salle était déserte. Hermione leva la tête vers la pendule. Il était presque onze heures.

- Bonsoir, Ron! fit la voix de Lavande depuis l'escalier.

Le coeur d'Hermione fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Allait-il descendre? Allait-elle le voir ce soir? Les bruits de pas de quelqu'un qui descend précipitamment les marches retentirent et il apparut. Un livre dans une main, un crayon dans la bouche, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, au milieu d'autres livres qu'il avait semble-t-il laissé là, et plongea le nez dans un rouleau de parchemin. Hermione sentit ses yeux s'embrumer. Son visage portait encore l'innocence de la jeunesse, innocence qu'il ne tarderait pas à perdre. Elle se souvint avec nostalgie du jour où ce même visage s'était penché sur ses lèvres pour la toute première fois. Cela s'était produit quelques jours avant Noël. Non. Cela ne s'était pas encore produit.

Elle battit des cils pour refouler ses larmes, prit une grande inspiration et retira sa cape.

- Ron, dit-elle simplement d'une voix douce depuis la porte de la grande salle.

Il leva distraitement la tête de son parchemin. Elle fit quelques pas vers lui mais s'arrêta net devant son expression suspicieuse.

- Stupefix! s'écria-t-il.

Hermione, qui ne s'était pas attendu à un tel accueil, n'eut pas le temps de parer le sortilège et fut projetée contre la porte avec une telle violence que cela lui coupa le souffle. Elle chercha aussitôt à se relever mais elle en fut empêchée par Ron qui la maintenait fermement par la gorge contre la porte, sa baguette brandie devant son visage.

- Qui êtes-vous? Et qu'avez-vous fait à Hermione? demanda-t-il d'une voix impérieuse.

- C'est... c'est moi! répondit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Ron secoua la tête et appuya sa baguette contre la joue d'Hermione.

- Qui êtes-vous? répéta-t-il.

Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle pensa très fort « accio baguette » et sa baguette s'extirpa de la ceinture de son jean pour venir se placer dans sa main. Elle rouvrit les yeux et pensa « expelliarmus ». Aussitôt la baguette de Ron lui sauta des mains. En d'autres occasions, la mine stupéfaite de Ron lui aurait valu un fou rire. Mais l'heure était grave et il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps.

- Maintenant, tu vas te calmer et m'écouter! ordonna-t-elle.

- Quand vous m'aurez dit qui vous êtes _réellement_! rétorqua Ron avec une expression féroce.

- Je te l'ai dit, c'est moi. Hermione, dit-elle. Ou plutôt, c'est moi telle que je serais dans dix ans.

Face à son attitude bornée, elle ajouta:

- Tu vois bien que c'est ma baguette! Et j'ai la cape de Harry!

- Vous les avez volé! accusa Ron. Vous avez pris du polynectar pour prendre l'apparence d'Hermione et vous introduire dans notre tour!

- Si j'avais pris du polynectar, tu n'aurais vu aucune différence entre ton Hermione et moi! répliqua-t-elle agacée.

Elle tira sur la chaîne qu'elle gardait cachée sous son pull et lui montra le médaillon.

- Tu te souviens de ça? C'est le retourneur de temps que McGonagall m'avait donné en troisième année pour que je puisse assister à tous mes cours! Celui grâce auquel nous avons pu sauver Sirius et Buck! Il m'a permis de retourner dix ans dans le passé à la date d'aujourd'hui.

- Vous essayez de me faire croire que vous venez du futur? demanda Ron, incrédule.

- Exactement, dit Hermione.

- N'importe quoi! fit Ron.

- Si ce n'était pas vraiment moi, comment saurais-je pour le retourneur de temps? Personne d'autre que toi et Harry n'êtiez au courant, hormis Dumbledore et McGonagall bien sûr!

- ça ne prouve rien! répliqua-t-il.

- D'accord et si je te dis qu'en ce moment même, Harry est dans le bureau de Dumbledore en train de visiter des souvenirs en rapport avec le passé de Voldemort? Harry ne l'a dit qu'à nous deux. Personne d'autre n'est au courant!

Ron sembla perplexe.

- Très bien alors si vous venez du futur, vous devez certainement savoir quel souvenir Harry a vu ce soir! lança-t-il sur un air de défi.

- Je pense que ça devait être le souvenir de la première rencontre entre Dumbledore et Tom Jedusor lorsqu'il était à l'orphelinat. Il y avait une histoire de boite à trésor dans laquelle il gardait des objets qu'il avait volés aux autres enfants.

Ron la regardait maintenant avec un mélange de méfiance et de curiosité.

- Admettons! Pourquoi avez-vous remonté le temps? s'enquit-il.

- Je dois éviter à tout prix que de tragiques évènements se produisent. Et pour ça, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, déclara-t-elle.

- De mon aide? s'étonna Ron. Et en quoi je vais pouvoir vous aider?

- Tu vas devoir empêcher notre relation d'évoluer, annonça-t-elle.

- Notre quoi? répéta Ron, déconcerté.

- On va sortir ensemble, prédit Hermione. Je veux dire, toi et la version de moi à dix-sept ans. Et cela va entraîner une réaction en chaîne qui va aboutir à de nombreux drames.

- Vous auriez dû trouver autre chose! lança Ron, sarcastique. Hermione et moi, c'est impossible!

- Demain, je vais t'inviter à la soirée que Slug organise pour Noël, annonça-t-elle.

- Vraiment n'importe quoi! répéta Ron, incrédule.

Une voix leur parvint depuis l'autre côté de la porte de la tour.

- Tu verras bien. En attendant, tu ne dois parler de ça à personne! A personne tu m'entends? Pas même à Harry! Si jamais tu le faisais, les conséquences seraient terribles. Les voyages dans le temps sont très dangereux.

Ron acquiesça, le visage grave. La porte de la tour grinça en s'ouvrant et Hermione ramassa vivement la cape d'invisibilité, s'en recouvrit et sortit aussi discrètement qu'elle était venue.

- Harry! s'exclama Ron. Alors, ce rendez-vous avec Dumbledore?

- Il m'a montré son propre souvenir de sa rencontre avec Jedusor lorsqu'il était encore un enfant, répondit Harry, pensif. C'était très dérangeant! Mais je te raconterais ça en détail demain quand Hermione sera là! Je tombe de sommeil!

Ils montèrent ensemble les escaliers qui menaient au dortoirs et se couchèrent sans un mot, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées. La Hermione qui s'était introduit dans la salle commune la veille avait eu raison sur un point, et Ron attendait de voir jusqu'où ses prévisions se montreraient justes.

*

Le lendemain, Ron s'habilla à la hâte et quitta la tour sans prendre la peine d'attendre ses amis. Il sortit du château à la recherche de Tonks qui aurait dû être de garde devant l'entrée principale. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il l'aperçut enfin qui revenait de la volière et se dirigea vers elle.

- Salut Ron! lança-t-elle. Tu es bien matinal aujourd'hui!

- Oui, heu, je n'ai pas très bien dormi cette nuit, prétexta-t-il. Dis-moi, le château est protégé par des enchantements anti-intrusions, n'est-ce pas?

- Bien sûr, fit-elle un peu surprise.

- Je me demandais si quelqu'un qui aurait pris du polynectar pour se faire passer, disons, pour un élève, pourrait pénétrer dans l'école.

- Absolument pas! répondit Tonks d'un ton catégorique. L'enchantement décèlerait tout de suite quelqu'un qui n'est pas ce qu'il prétend être.

- Donc, même une cape d'invisibilité ne serait pas efficace? s'enquit-il.

Tonks secoua la tête.

- Tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire, Ron, dit-elle avec douceur. Poudlard est sans doute un des endroits les mieux gardés au monde.

- Je me demandais, c'est tout, fit Ron. A plus tard, alors!

Ron, perplexe, regagna la grande salle où il retrouva Harry et Hermione qui prenaient leur petit déjeuner.

- Ah! Te voilà! s'exclama Harry. Où étais-tu passé? Tu étais déjà parti quand je me suis réveillé.

- Oui, je suis allé voir Tonks, répondit Ron qui ne voyait pas là une occasion de mentir.

- Tonks? répéta Hermione avec un haussement de sourcils.

- Oui, je suis allé lui poser quelques questions sur la sécurité de l'école.

Devant leurs regards interrogateurs, il ajouta:

- Au cas où Malfoy manigancerait quelque chose.

Son explication, bien qu'évasive, sembla satisfaire la curiosité de ses deux amis.

- Alors, Harry, tu vas nous le raconter ce rendez-vous, ou pas? dit-il.

- Oui, mais pas ici.

Après le petit-déjeuner, ils se rendirent au cours de botanique et Harry leur raconta en détail le souvenir qu'il avait visité la veille. Ron l'écouta attentivement.

- Waouh! Il fait peur, le petit Tu-Sais-Qui! dit-il à voix basse. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Dumbledore te montre tout ça. D'accord c'est intéressant mais à quoi ça sert?

- Je n'en sais rien. », répondit Harry. « Mais il dit que c'est important et que ça va m'aider à survivre. »

- Moi je trouve que c'est fascinant, assura Hermione d'un air très sérieux. Il est parfaitement logique d'essayer d'en savoir plus sur Voldemort. Sinon, comment découvrir ses faiblesses?

- Au fait, comment s'est passé la soirée de Slughorn? lui demanda Harry.

Le coeur de Ron fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

- Oh, on s'est bien amusé, répondit Hermione.

- ça suffit les bavardages la-bas! lança vivement le professeur Chourave.

- Tu aurais dû te servir de l'assurdiato, chuchota Ron à Harry sur un air de reproche.

- Non, il n'aurait pas dû! protesta Hermione. Bon, allons-y ... il est temps de s'y mettre, ajouta-t-elle.

Ron tâcha de dissimuler sa déception. Ils se postèrent autour d'une souche de bois d'apparence inoffensive d'où d'immenses ronces agressives jaillirent dès lors qu'ils la touchèrent. Tandis que Harry et Ron tentait de les maîtriser de toutes leurs forces, Hermione plongea la main dans la fente qui s'était ouverte et en retira une boule gluante de couleur verte. Elle la laissa tomber dans un bol d'un air dégouté. Les ronces se rétractèrent aussitôt.

- De toute façon, Slughorn va organiser une fête à Noël, poursuivit Hermione comme s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus. Et cette fois, plus question de te défiler Harry, parce qu'il m'a demandé de vérifier quelles étaient tes soirées de libres pour choisir une date où tu pourras venir.

Harry poussa un gémissement plaintif. Ron essaya de se concentrer sur l'ouverture de la gousse verte. Son coeur avait recommencé à s'emballer avec un sentiment d'excitation mêlé d'appréhension. Allait-elle vraiment l'inviter à cette soirée? Il n'osait y croire. Mais alors que le silence était revenu, Ron sentit tout espoir l'abandonner.

- ça sera encore une soirée pour les chouchous de Slughorn, je suppose! dit Ron d'un ton amer.

- Oui, il n'y aura que les membres du club de Slug, confirma calmement Hermione.

Ron ne put contenir sa déception. Il appuya rageusement sur la gousse qui lui glissa des mains comme une savonnette et fut projetée à travers la serre. Mais à quoi s'était-il attendu? D'accord, la Hermione qui prétendait venir du futur avait vu juste au sujet du souvenir, mais peut-être avait-elle simplement espionné dans le bureau de Dumbledore! Comment avait-il pu se laisser berner par une telle absurdité?

- Le club de Slug! répéta Ron sur un ton méprisant. Slug, c'est pitoyable. On dirait un nom de limace. Enfin, j'espère que tu t'amuseras bien. Essaye de séduire McLaggen, comme ça, Slughorn pourra vous couronner roi et reine des limaces!

- On a le droit d'amener des invités! dit alors Hermione, furieuse. Et je voulais justement te demander de venir avec moi mais si tu penses que c'est vraiment trop stupide, je ne me donnerai pas cette peine!

-Tu voulais m'inviter? demanda Ron, stupéfait.

Il la regardait maintenant avec un air hébété et il s'aperçut que son visage était devenu écarlate.

- Oui! répondit Hermione sèchement. Mais si tu préfères que j'essaye de séduire McLarren...

Ron la fixait toujours, interdit. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à ça. La Hermione du futur lui avait dit la vérité. Hermione l'avait réellement invité à cette soirée. Et si tout se passait comme elle l'avait prédit, ils sortiraient ensemble.

- Non, je préfère pas, murmura-t-il enfin à voix basse.

Un bruit de verre brisé retentit à côté de lui et il prit conscience de la présence de Harry à leur table. Hermione se plongea aussitôt dans son livre de botanique. Lorsqu'elle refit surface, elle semblait concentrée sur la leçon du jour. Ron se montra inhabituellement laconique durant le reste de la matinée. Il s'imaginait déjà aller à la soirée, tenant Hermione par la main, la serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser... Un violent coup de coude mit fin à sa rêverie.

- Mr Weasley! s'écria McGonagall. Vous êtes avec nous?

- Heu, oui, répondit-il avec incertitude en clignant plusieurs fois des paupières.

- Alors tâchez de le montrer! dit sèchement McGonagall avant de reporter son attention sur une autre table.

Ron déglutit avec difficulté. Il se tourna vers Harry qui le dévisageait avec inquiétude.

- Eh, vieux! T'étais où, là? lui demanda-t-il.

- Oh! Je... je pensais à... quelque chose, balbutia Ron, toujours songeur.

- Et à quoi, on peut savoir? s'enquit Harry dont le regard reflétait maintenant l'amusement.

- A l'avenir, répondit Ron avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Le soir venu, après leur entraînement de quidditch, Ron et Harry regagnèrent la salle commune en compagnie du reste de l'équipe. Ron, dont l'esprit voyageait à des lieux de là, n'avait arrêté aucun tir et s'était, par conséquent, attiré les foudres de ses coéquipiers. Il fermait la marche, traînant des pieds. Soudain, alors qu'ils passaient devant les toilettes des filles, Ron se sentit happé par la manche de sa robe et entraîné à l'intérieur des toilettes.

- Eh! protesta Ron.

La porte se referma et la future Hermione retira la cape d'invisibilité.

- Vous aviez raison! exulta Ron. Pour le souvenir et pour la soirée! Tout s'est passé comme vous l'aviez dit!

- Alors tu me crois, maintenant? demanda-t-elle légèrement agacée.

Ron acquiesça vivement d'un hochement de tête.

- Je n'en reviens toujours pas! s'exclama Ron en se passant les mains dans les cheveux. Elle m'a vraiment proposé d'aller à la soirée avec elle!

Hermione sourit tristement.

- Mais tu n'iras pas, dit-elle.

- Comment ça, je n'irai pas? Bien sûr que si, je vais y aller! rétorqua Ron, incrédule.

- Non, tu ne peux pas! dit-elle calmement. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit hier? Notre relation est à l'origine de tragiques évènements. Il ne faut pas qu'on sorte ensemble!

Le sourire de Ron s'effaça brusquement de son visage.

- Mais pourquoi devrais-je mettre un frein à quelque chose qui me rendrait plus heureux que jamais?

Hermione le regarda avec tendresse.

- C'est la seule chose à faire, dit-elle dans un souffle.

- Dans ce cas, je veux tout savoir! répliqua Ron avec fermeté. Que s'est-il passé dans le futur? Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à entreprendre ce voyage dans le temps?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, répondit-elle. ça risquerait de bouleverser le cours des évènements.

- Justement, c'est bien le but, non? »

- Oui, concéda-t-elle. Mais...

- Si vous ne me dîtes pas ce que je veux savoir, je ne vous aiderai pas, annonça Ron d'un ton catégorique.

Hermione soupira profondément. Elle ne s'attendait pas à autant de réticence de sa part. Bien sûr, elle pourrait se débrouiller toute seule. En utilisant le sortilège de l'imperium par exemple! Ou un filtre de contre-amour! Mais elle serait obligée de se mettre à découvert pour arpenter les couloirs du château ce qui serait extrêmement dangereux.

- Très bien, dit-elle enfin. Je vais te donner quelques explications. Mais je ne peux pas t'en dire trop.

Ron acquiesça silencieusement.

- Dans quelques temps, Harry va partir à la recherche d'un moyen pour anéantir Voldemort. Toi et moi, on a décidé de l'accompagner. Au début, ça allait très bien, mais au bout de quelques semaines, Harry a commencé à se sentir exclu. On était tellement heureux tous les deux, qu'on ne s'est pas rendu compte de sa détresse. Je pense qu'il avait l'impression d'être de trop et de ne plus appartenir à notre petit groupe. Alors un jour, il est parti. Bien sûr, on a essayé de le retrouver. Et puis quelques mois plus tard, Lupin l'a retrouvé mort.

Ron était consterné. Hermione s'humecta les lèvres, prit une grande inspiration et poursuivit:

- Harry mort, Voldemort n'avait plus aucun obstacle. Il s'est emparé du ministère et le monde a sombré dans le chao. Il a pris le pouvoir sur tout: le ministère, Poudlard, la presse, la justice. Les enfants de moldus étaient traqués, tout le monde vivait dans la terreur. Nous, on a rejoint l'Ordre pour tenter de l'arrêter. On s'est battu pendant des années mais le nombre de partisans de Voldemort ne cessait de croître tandis que les membres de l'Ordre se faisaient tuer les uns après les autres. On ne pouvait rien faire, tu comprends? C'était Harry, l'Elu! C'était lui le seul à pouvoir le vaincre! Quand on a compris ça, on s'est senti responsable. Il est parti à cause de nous, de notre égoïsme et ça nous détruisait chaque jour un peu plus. Et puis, avant de mourir, McGonagall nous a confié qu'elle avait conservé le remonteur de temps qu'elle m'avait prêté en troisième année. Elle l'avait caché dans son bureau à Poudlard. Alors on a décidé d'aller le récupérer. On espérait que si on parvenait à remonter le temps, on pourrait empêcher tout ça! Même si ça signifiait sacrifier nos vies. Mais les choses ne se sont pas passées tout à fait comme prévues et j'ai dû faire ce voyage seule.

- Vous voulez dire que j'ai été... tué? s'enquit Ron qui s'était soudainement mis à transpirer.

- Tu as été blessé... en me sauvant, avoua-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas te laisser, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment. Mais tu m'y as obligé. Si on parvient à changer le cours des évènements, tout ça ne sera jamais arrivé!

Ron se laissa glisser sur le sol des toilettes, le regard dans le vide. Il essayait d'emmagasiner toutes ces informations.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? demanda-t-il enfin d'un ton déterminé.

- T'arranger pour qu'on ne sorte jamais ensemble!

- Ah oui, et comment je suis censé m'y prendre? s'enquit-il d'un ton plus amer qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Et bien, on avait réfléchi à la question, tenta-t-elle. Et si j'ai bon souvenir, Lavande Brown n'est pas insensible à ton charme.

- Quoi? Que je sorte avec Lavande? s'exclama Ron, dubitatif. Enfin, Lavande ne me fera pas oublier Hermione!

- L'idée, c'est que je renonce à toi! lui rappela Hermione. Et si je pense que tu es amoureux d'une autre, je cesserai de me faire des illusions.


	3. Chapter 3

Lorsque Ron regagna la salle commune, avec l'air de porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux en soi, il aperçut Harry et Hermione qui l'attendaient. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait été content de les voir, disposés à écouter ses confidences et ses états d'âmes. Mais il ne pouvait absolument rien leur dire. On lui demandait un acte quasi-impossible, surhumain. Un acte de sacrifice. Et pour la toute première fois dans l'histoire de leur amitié, il ne pourrait pas compter sur leur soutien. Il avait toujours envié Harry d'être célèbre, d'attirer toutes les attentions, d'être le héros qui sauve Poudlard, d'être l'Elu! Aujourd'hui, c'était lui qui tenait l'avenir du monde entre ses mains. Il était conscient qu'il aurait dû être ravi d'avoir soudain autant d'importance. Mais la vérité était qu'il n'en tirait pas la moindre joie. Pire encore, cela lui ôtait tout espoir en l'avenir. L'amour d'Hermione était la seule chose de valeur qu'il aurait pu posséder et il devait y renoncer avant même d'y avoir goûté. Il ressentit soudain une violente colère. Tout ça c'était encore pour Harry! Cet égoïste qui n'avait pas su se réjouir du bonheur de ses deux meilleurs amis. Cet ingrat qui avait tiré un trait sur six ans d'amitié et de loyauté. C'était injuste!

- Ron! Ben, t'étais passé où, vieux? s'enquit Harry.

- Aucune importance! cracha Ron.

Et sans un regard, il monta se coucher.

Le jour suivant, Ron se montra particulièrement grognon et maussade. Harry mettait cette humeur sur le compte de ses performances lamentables lors de la séance d'entrainement de la veille et tentait de lui remonter le moral.

- Un petit passage à vide, ça arrive à tout le monde! dit-il. Je suis sûr que ce soir, ça se passera bien.

Mais Ron l'écoutait distraitement. Son regard se posait constamment sur Lavande Brown qui déjeunait un peu plus loin. Certe, c'était une fille plutôt jolie. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et lisses et d'immenses yeux bleus dans lesquels il aurait pu se noyer. En un sens, il était flatté qu'elle s'intéresse à lui et en d'autres circonstances, il n'aurait sans doute pas hésité un instant à sortir avec elle. Mais la future Hermione avait bouleversé son univers et la seule chose à laquelle il semblait capable de penser, était le bonheur auquel il devait renoncer. Parvati donna soudain un coup de coude à Lavande qui se retourna et croisa le regard de Ron. Elle lui adressa un sourire radieux auquel il répondit timidement. Hermione, qui avait observé attentivement Ron toute la matinée, manifesta son irritation.

- Ron, qu'est-ce que tu regardes? demanda-t-elle.

- Rien, répondit ce dernier en reportant son attention sur son assiette de céréales.

- Et je suppose que c'est à _rien_ que tu as adressé ce sourire niais?

Ron leva furtivement les yeux vers elle. Il avait envie de lui crier qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle. Qu'il se fichait éperdument de Lavande. Qu'il ne la regardait qu'avec pitié, car il allait devoir se servir d'elle à son insu. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas s'apercevoir de tout ça? Il termina son repas dans le silence. Hermione ne se montra pas plus loquace. Elle jetait des coups d'oeil fréquents à Ron et à Lavande en poussant des soupires exaspérés. Harry, mal à l'aise, ne savaient quoi dire pour détendre l'atmosphère. Leur attitude de varia pas au cours de la matinée, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer leur mauvaise humeur. Lors du cours de potion, Hermione était si énervée qu'elle se trompa dans les mesures et rata sa mixture.

- Attention, Ronald, tu es en train de baver dans ton chaudron! lui lança-t-elle alors qu'il fixait Lavande.

Il se contenta de lui adresser un regard noir. A la fin du cours, il ramassa ses affaires et sortit en trombes laissant Harry et Hermione perplexes. Il se rendit dans les toilettes des filles, verrouilla la porte d'un coup de baguette et s'assit sur le sol, le visage dans les mains.

- Tu m'as fait peur! reprocha alors la future Hermione en retirant sa cape d'invisibilité.

- Désolé. J'espérais vous trouver là, répondit-il d'un air las.

- Alors, comment ça se passe? s'enquit-elle.

- Elle me déteste, annonça-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? demanda-t-elle avec avidité en s'asseyant à son tour.

- Elle m'a surpris en train de regarder Lavande à plusieurs reprises.

- C'est bien. C'est ce qu'il faut, dit-elle sur un ton encourageant.

Il y eut un long silence.

- Est ce qu'on est resté ensemble après la mort de Harry?

- La mort de Harry a été très dure à surmonter. Pour chacun de nous. Je crois que ça nous a rapproché encore plus.

- Alors, on ne s'est pas séparé? demanda-t-il incrédule.

Elle secoua la tête.

- On s'est aimé jusqu'à la fin. Etre ensemble était la seule chose qui nous permettait de continuer à lutter. On espérait qu'un jour, tout soit fini, pour qu'on puisse avoir des enfants, dit-elle les yeux pleins de larmes.

Ron eut l'impression de se prendre un énorme coup de massue sur la tête. Ce n'était pas un simple flirt. Ce n'était pas une amitié qui aurait malencontreusement dérapé. Les sentiments d'Hermione étaient réels. Si réels qu'elle avait éprouvé le désir d'avoir des enfants avec lui. Il ferma les yeux et pria pour que tout ça ne soit qu'un sordide cauchemar. Mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la future Hermione était toujours là, s'essuyant les yeux. Et soudain, il lui en voulut terriblement. Pourquoi devait-elle lui décrire le paradis, lui indiquer le chemin qui y menait et lui interdire de l'emprunter? Il se leva subitement et sortit des toilettes.

Le reste de sa journée lui sembla tout aussi long et pénible qu'elle avait commencé. Il se montra aussi exécrable qu'il était possible de l'être. A tel point que lors de l'entrainement de quidditch, Harry le menaça de le virer de l'équipe. Démoralisé par ces récentes révélations, il avait réalisé de pitoyables performances et avait passé ses nerfs sur ses coéquipiers. Et lorsqu'Hermione tenta de lui remonter le moral, elle le regretta amèrement tellement il fut rude avec elle. Offusquée, elle monta directement se coucher. Cette fois encore, Ron trouva refuge dans les toilettes des filles où la future Hermione avait, semble-t-il, élu domicile. Il lui raconta brièvement les faits en soulevant qu'après un tel comportement, il était fort probable pour qu'Hermione ne lui adresse plus jamais la parole.

- Je crains que ça ne soit pas suffisant, confia-t-elle. Sinon je ne serais plus là.

- Comment ça? demanda Ron.

- Deux versions d'une même personne ne peuvent pas coexister dans un même espace-temps, expliqua-t-elle. Lorsque le cours des évènements aura été modifié, la personne que je suis n'existera plus. Je devrais tout simplement disparaître.

- Vous allez mourir? s'exclama Ron, horrifié.

- Non, puisque je n'aurais jamais existé.

Ron la regarda, consterné.

- Ron, il faut faire vite. Tu dois entreprendre une action plus radicale, décida-t-elle.

- Plus radicale! s'emporta Ron. Vous ne croyez pas que c'est assez difficile comme ça?

- Parce que tu crois peut-être que ça l'est pour moi? s'emporta Hermione à son tour.

- Non... Je suis désolé, balbutia-t-il. Je n'arrête pas de penser à la vie que j'aurais pu avoir! A celle que j'ai eue... dans le futur!

- On ne peut pas regretter ce que l'on n'a pas connu! assura-t-elle.

- C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu! rétorqua Ron avec une lueur de colère.

- C'est toi qui me l'as dit! fit-elle remarquer .

- Ah! ça explique tout! répliqua-t-il avec un léger sourire.

- Ecoute, demain tu vas jouer contre Serpentard.

- Je sais et je vais me ridiculiser une fois de plus, se lamenta-t-il.

- Non, au contraire! Tu vas être fabuleux!

Ron lui adressa un regard sceptique.

- Si, je t'assure! Tu vas intercepter tous les tirs et vous allez gagner le match! prédit-elle. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier! Après, il y aura une grande fête dans la salle commune en votre honneur!

- C'est vrai? s'exclama Ron stupéfait.

C'était sans aucun doute la meilleure nouvelle de la journée et la seule capable de lui remonter un tant soit peu le moral.

- Lavande va venir te féliciter, ajouta-t-elle gravement. Je crois que tu devrais en profiter pour... sortir avec elle. Et t'arranger pour que je le sache.

Ron ne répondit pas. La faible lueur de joie que la nouvelle de ses exploits au match avait engendré, l'avait à présent désertée. Il hocha la tête de façon à peine perceptible puis regagna son dortoir.

Ron dormit peu cette nuit là. Il ne cessait de tourner et retourner les paroles de la future Hermione dans sa tête. Il ne voulait pas croire à cette inéluctable issue. Il espérait encore qu'elle se trompe et qu'il ne serait pas obligé d'aller jusqu'au bout de leur sinistre plan. Peut-être y avait il encore une chance? S'il jouait aussi mal qu'il l'avait fait aux derniers entraînements, Gryffondor ne gagnerait pas le match, il n'y aurait pas de fête et pas de Lavande pour le féliciter! Tant que la future Hermione était là, il y avait encore de l'espoir! Au diable Harry, l 'Elu! Au diable le monde et les milliers d'innocentes victimes, s'il pouvait avoir Hermione! Mais s'il ne faisait pas son devoir aujourd'hui, il le paierait de sa vie dans dix ans. Ils le paieraient tous. Il se retrouverait seul, blessé, dans un Poudlard infesté de mangemorts et Hermione le quitterait pour une mission perdue d'avance. La réalité le frappa soudain: le sacrifice était inéluctable. Aujourd'hui ou dans dix ans, ils devraient mettre un terme à leur relation. Il devait maintenant décider dans quel cas la souffrance serait la moindre. La réponse qui lui vint à l'esprit était _dans dix ans_. Mais son homologue du futur n'avait apparemment pas la même perception de la chose. « _On ne peut pas regretter ce que l'on n'a pas connu._ ». Avait-il souffert davantage de la laisser partir pour une mission suicide? Il était évident que leur geste était motivé par l'espoir. L'ultime espoir. Par égard pour leur sacrifice, il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner. Et chaque jour, il vivrait avec l'espoir que, plus tard, lorsque Harry aura défait Voldemort, ils se retrouveront.

*

- Courage, Ron! Je suis sûre que tu seras fabuleux! cria Lavande lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle.

Tous les membres de Gryffondor les acclamèrent. Si Harry était maintenant habitué à ce rituel qui précédait chaque match, Ron semblait particulièrement énervé.

- Du thé? lui proposa Harry. Du café? Du jus de citrouille?

- Peu importe, répondit Ron.

Alors que Harry servait à Ron un verre de jus de citrouille, Hermione passa près d'eux.

- Comment vous sentez-vous tous les deux? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Ron ne daigna pas lui répondre. S'il levait encore une fois les yeux sur elle, il serait incapable d'aller jusqu'au bout.

- Très bien, assura Harry. Tiens, Ron, bois.

- Ne bois pas ça! s'exclama Hermione.

Ron, surpris, leva malgré lui les yeux vers elle.

- Et pourquoi pas? s'étonna-t-il.

- Tu viens de mettre quelque chose dans ce verre, déclara-t-elle, en regardant Harry, l'air médusé.

- Pardon?

- Tu as très bien entendu. Je t'ai vu. Tu as versé un liquide dans le verre de Ron. Tu as encore la bouteille dans ta main droite!

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua Harry.

- Ron, je te préviens, ne bois pas ça! répéta Hermione.

- Arrêtes de me donner des ordres, Hermione, dit-il avant d'avaler son jus de citrouille.

Hermione leur adressa un regard indigné avant de quitter la grande salle. Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent le reste de l'équipe dans les vestiaires, ils apprirent avec ravissement que deux des joueurs de l'équipe adverse, dont Malfoy, étaient dans l'impossibilité de jouer et avaient été remplacés.

- Plutot louche, non? murmura Harry. Que Malfoy ne joue pas?

- J'appellerais plutôt ça de la chance, répondit Ron. Et Vaisey aussi est forfait, c'est leur meilleur marqueur, je n'avais pas très envie de...Hé! Je...Tu...Mon verre...Mon jus de citrouille...Tu n'as pas..., balbutia-t-il.

- On commence dans cinq minutes, tu ferais bien de mettre tes bottes, répondit Harry avec un haussement de sourcil énigmatique.

Ron était stupéfait. Harry lui avait versé du Felix Felicis, la potion de chance dans son verre! Slughorn leur avait dit qu'elle assure la victoire dans tout ce qu'on entreprend. C'était donc pour cela qu'Hermione leur avait fait tout ce cinéma à table tout à l'heure! Ron se sentit soudain tout puissant. La chance était avec lui, aujourd'hui. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il la laisse filer. Il était maintenant certain qu'ils gagneraient le match. Mais ce n'était pas tout, il voyait là un ultime espoir à sa relation avec Hermione. Le coeur soudain plus léger, il se dirigea vers le terrain. Comme la future Hermione l'avait prédit, il ne rata aucun tir. La foule acclamait chacun de ses arrêts et lorsque Harry attrapa le vif d'or, ils avaient écrasé Serpentard à plate couture. Pour la première fois depuis les dernières soixante-douze heures, Ron éprouvait de la joie. Grâce au Felix Felicis, rien ne pouvait plus se dresser contre lui et il en était infiniment reconnaissant à Harry pour cela. Aussi, lorsqu'Hermione vint les rejoindre dans les vestiaires, il eut l'envie soudaine de la serrer dans ses bras et de l'embrasser, persuadé que cela ne présumerait en rien de l'avenir funeste du monde. Mais l'expression qu'elle arborait l'arrêta.

- J'ai un mot à te dire, Harry. Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça. Tu as entendu Slughorn, c'est illégal, dit-elle d'un ton déterminé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête, tu veux nous dénoncer? demanda Ron.

- De quoi vous parlez tous les deux? s'étonna Harry.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi on parle! répliqua Hermione. Ce matin au petit déjeuner, tu as ajouté au jus de citrouille de Ron, une dose de Felix Felicis! La potion qui porte chance!

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, protesta Harry.

- Si, c'est vrai, Harry, et c'est pour ça que tout s'est bien passé, certains joueurs de Serpentard n'étaient pas là et Ron a arrêté tous les tirs!

- Je ne l'ai pas versée! affirma Harry avec un grand sourire.

Il sortit de sa poche le flacon de Felix Felicis dont le bouchon était toujours solidement fixé par de la cire.

- Je voulais que Ron ait l'impression que j'en avais mis dans son verre, j'ai donc fait semblant en sachant que tu me voyais, expliqua Harry, visiblement fier de lui. Tu as bien joué parce que tu croyais que tu avais de la chance, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Ron. Mais en réalité, tu as tout fait toi-même.

- Il n'y avait rien dans mon jus de citrouille? répéta Ron, stupéfait. Mais le beau temps...Et Vaisey qui n'a pas pu jouer...Alors, vraiment, je n'ai pas bu la potion de chance?

Harry confirma. Ron se sentit profondément déçu. Tous ses espoirs étaient de nouveau réduits à néant et le futur se rappela à lui plus cruellement que jamais. Il eut envie de hurler, de cogner quelque chose, ou quelqu'un! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle gâche tout cette fois encore? Il se tourna alors vers elle et imita sa voix:

- _Tu as ajouté du Felix Felicis dans le jus de citrouille de Ron ce matin, c'est pour ça qu'il a arrêté tous les tirs!_ Tu vois Hermione, je peux défendre mes buts sans aucune aide!

Sur ces mots, il passa devant elle et quitta la pièce. Furieux, il se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle commune, la fête battait son plein et il fut accueilli par des acclamations et des applaudissements. Mais il n'avait plus le coeur à célébrer sa victoire. Il souriait sans joie à ses supporters et acquiesçait d'un hochement de tête au hasard. Alors qu'il se frayait un chemin vers l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs, Lavande apparut devant lui.

- Félicitation, Ron! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire radieux. Tu as été fantastique! Vraiment incroyable!

Ron sentit son estomac se nouer. C'était le moment. Il devait agir maintenant. L'avenir du monde dépendait de lui à présent. En contemplant le visage de la charmante jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui, il tacha de se convaincre que le sacrifice n'était pas si terrible, après tout.

- C'est parce que je ne voulais pas te décevoir, répondit-il en ébauchant un sourire.

Lavande baissa les yeux et rougit légèrement.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose? demanda-t-elle.

Ron acquiesça. Elle lui prit la main et le dirigea vers la table où était disposé tout un tas de choses à manger et à boire. Elle attrapa deux bouteilles de bièreaubeurre et lui en tendit une. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit de nouveau et d'après les acclamations qui retentirent, Ron comprit que Harry était arrivé. Il sentit son coeur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Hermione était certainement venue avec lui.

- Euh, si on allait par là? proposa-t-il à Lavande en désignant un coin à l'écart. On sera plus tranquille.

- D'accord! répondit-elle, toujours souriante.

Il prit une grande inspiration, chaque geste semblant lui demander un savant calcul, et lui prit la main à son tour. Ils discutèrent quelques instants tout en sirotant leur bière mais le cerveau de Ron n'enregistrait aucun des mots qu'elle prononçait. Soudain, elle passa ses mains autour de son cou et arrangea le col de sa cape. Son visage était si près du sien! Ron se pencha vers ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Elle enroula aussitôt ses bras autour de son cou et approfondit leur baiser. Lorsqu'il refit surface, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il aperçu Ginny qui le dévisageait depuis l'autre bout de la salle, sirotant sa biereaubeurre d'un air dégagé, un sourire narquois affiché sur son beau visage. Ron sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il l'avait fait. Il avait rassemblé son courage gryffondorien et avait embrassé Lavande Brown au beau milieu de la salle commune. Il avait sauvé son meilleur ami et certainement le monde par la même occasion. Du moins, il l'espérait. Ginny se dirigea alors vers lui.

- Harry te cherche, l'informa-t-elle. Il vient juste de sortir.

- Je dois voir Harry, dit-il en se tournant vers Lavande. Je reviens.

Il se fraya un chemin parmi la foule et sortit précipitamment de la salle. Le couloir était désert et il ne savait de quel côté se diriger. Soudain, il crut entendre des murmures. Il s'avança vers la porte d'une salle de classe, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer, Lavande surgit derrière lui.

- Tu cherches un coin tranquille? Susurra-t-elle à son oreille d'une voix suave. Bonne idée!

Ron éclata malgré lui d'un rire sonore qui mourut dans sa gorge au moment où il eut ouvert le porte. Hermione était assise sur une table, des canaris tournoyant étrangement autour de sa tête. Ses yeux larmoyants se posèrent sur lui dans une expression menaçante. Harry se tenait debout entre eux deux avec un air gêné.

- Oups! fit Lavande en gloussant.

Elle ressortit précipitamment en refermant la porte derrière elle.

- Salut, Harry! Je me demandais où tu étais passé! lança Ron avec un mélange de bravade et d'embarras.

Il se sentait très mal. Il avait envie de fuir derrière Lavande. Celle qu'il aimait par-dessus tout souffrait à cause de ses actes et lui en voulait visiblement à mort. Elle ne lui pardonnerait pas cette fois. L'espace d'un instant, il eut envie de tout leur dévoiler. Peut-être qu'ensemble ils trouveraient une solution. Peut-être que si Harry était prévenu, il ne partirait pas seul à la recherche des horcrux, abandonnant ses deux amis les plus loyaux derrière lui. Mais il était évident qu'Hermione ne croirait pas un seul mot de cette histoire tant qu'elle n'aurait pas eu de preuve. Et Ron ne pouvait pas la laisser rencontrer son homologue du futur.

Ce fut elle qui rompit le silence pesant qui s'était installé depuis son arrivée. Elle se laissa glisser à terre et se dirigea en silence vers la porte.

- Tu ne devrais pas laisser Lavande dans le couloir, dit-elle calmement. Elle va se demander où tu es passé.

Ron ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir qui reflétait autant sa douleur que sa résignation. Il s'était attendu à des cris, des reproches, un sortilège de chauve-furies! Mais Hermione se tourna subitement vers lui, brandissant sa baguette dans une expression féroce.

- Opugno! s'écria-t-elle.

Les canaris cessèrent aussitôt leur ronde pour se précipiter sur Ron, le griffant et le piquant de leur bec.

- Enlevmoiça! hurla Ron.

Mais Hermione disparut à son tour dans le couloir sombre dans un claquement de porte. Ron lança un regard implorant à son ami qui le regardait d'un air hébété.

- Canaria Evanesca! formula Harry.

Les oiseaux assassins disparurent aussitôt et Ron adressa un signe de tête à son ami en guise de remerciement avant de quitter la salle à son tour. Il se précipita vers les toilettes des filles qu'il trouva vide. Il ressentit alors un grand soulagement, mêlé à une certaine déception. Il aurait voulu dire au revoir à la future Hermione. Peut-être l'entendre dire une dernière fois, combien ils avaient été heureux ensemble, pour qu'il puisse se raccrocher à ce souvenir bien qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment existé. Et puis, d'imperceptible reniflements se firent entendre. Il s'approcha du mur, se baissa et tendit la main. Il rencontra une texture soyeuse qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Il tira sur la cape d'invisibilité et découvrit une future Hermione, prostrée qui pleurait silencieusement.

- ça y est! annonça-t-il d'un ton morne.

- Je sais, répondit-elle.

Ils restèrent un moment sans parler, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées.

- C'est vraiment la chose la plus difficile qu'il m'ait été donnée de faire, dit soudain Ron.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire compatissant et voulut poser sa main sur son bras. Mais celle-ci le traversa, à la manière des fantômes qui fréquentaient l'établissement. Alors que Ron se surprit à penser avec soulagement que tout était enfin terminé, il put lire la frayeur dans les yeux de la future Hermione. Elle allait tout simplement disparaître. Elle n'avait jamais existé. Leur amour n'avait jamais existé. Ron ressentit une vive douleur dans la poitrine. Sa gorge se noua. Il ne pourrait pas supporter ça. Il avait besoin d'espoir pour continuer à avancer dans la vie. Il déglutit avec difficulté.

- Est-ce que...Est-ce qu'on pourra être ensemble, plus tard? Lorsque Voldemort aura été défait? demanda-t-il.

- ça sera à toi de créer ton avenir, répondit-elle. Il n'est pas écrit.

Ron hocha la tête. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Je... , commença-t-elle.

Elle s'interrompit, remarquant que sa main n'avait cette fois pas traversé son corps.

- Que se passe-t-il? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Quoi?

- ça n'a pas marché! fit-elle remarquer en tapotant son bras. Elle garde espoir!

Ron la regarda, interdit. Malgré la souffrance qu'il venait de lui infliger, Hermione continuait de l'aimer et de croire en eux. S'en était trop!

- Tu dois aller lui parler! décida-t-elle. Tu dois lui ôter tout espoir!

- Hors de question! s'exclama Ron en se levant vivement. L'espoir, c'est ce qui m'a permis d'aller jusqu'au bout! C'est ce qui va me permettre d'avancer! Ne me demandez pas de l'en priver! Ça serait trop cruel.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, Ron, dit-elle doucement.

- Je ne pourrai pas! déclara-t-il. C'est au-dessus de mes forces! Comment pourrais-je lui dire qu'elle ne doit rien espérer de moi quand je ne souhaite que la prendre dans mes bras et lui dire combien je l'aime?

Hermione lui adressa un sourire chargé de tendresse et de tristesse.

- Je sais que c'est difficile, confia-t-elle. Rappelle-toi que j'ai fait ce même sacrifice quelques minutes avant d'arriver ici. Mais ce n'est pas seulement nos vies qui sont en jeu. Celles d'innocents, celles de personnes qui nous sont chères et pas seulement Harry! Je ne comptais pas te le dire, mais si ça peut te convaincre...

- Quoi? s'enquit Ron, les sourcils froncés.

- Ton père a été tué il y a à peu près cinq ans, avoua-t-elle en grimaçant. Et...deux semaines avant qu'on entreprenne ce voyage,... Ginny l'a été également.

- Ginny! répéta Ron dans un souffle.

Il sembla réellement désemparé.

- Tu dois empêcher ça, Ron! Vas lui parler! Dis lui que tu ne l'as jamais considéré autrement que comme une amie! C'est le seul moyen!

*

Ron quitta la sécurité spirituelle de son refuge. Il décida que l'effervescence qui régnait dans la salle commune n'avait pas séduit Hermione dans un tel état d'esprit et partit en direction de la bibliothèque. Il l'aperçut enfin dans un recoin isolé. Ginny près d'elle, lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Il entendit des sanglots étouffés

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit? Je croyais... je croyais qu'il flirtait avec moi, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

- Je ne savais pas. Je te jure qu'il ne m'avait jamais parlé de Lavande, assura Ginny.

Ron se sentit plus pitoyable que jamais. Adossé contre l'étagère qui jouxtait leur table, il se passa nerveusement les mains dans les cheveux. Il prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers elles. Toutes deux se tournèrent vers lui. Hermione le fixait, les yeux luisant de haine.

- Tu n'es qu'un pauvre abruti! s'écria Ginny, hors d'elle.

- Je le sais déjà, souffla Ron. Je dois parler à Hermione.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui adresser un regard noir. Elle souffrait à cause de lui. Elle était furieuse contre lui. Il se sentit terriblement mal à l'aise. Il devait résister à l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'il serait ensemble, un jour. Et pour couronner le tout, il lui semblait que le temps s'était figé. Il lança un rapide coup d'oeil à Ginny qui acquiesça silencieusement et sortit. Ron fut étonné de la réaction anormalement calme de sa petite soeur. Peut-être le connaissait-elle mieux que ce qu'il pensait. Peut-être avait-elle deviné qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. Il aurait peut-être du en parler à Ginny! Après tout c'était sa soeur et ils avaient toujours été très proches avant qu'il n'entre à Poudlard. Elle aurait pu l'aider à trouver une autre solution ou à convaincre Harry de ne jamais s'enfuir. Mais il avait confiance en Hermione. C'était la fille la plus brillante qu'il connaissait. Et si elle-même avec dix ans de plus, lui avait dit que c'était le seul moyen, alors c'était le seul. Oui, peut-être qu'un jour, il parlerait à Ginny.

- Je... Je t'ai entendu parlé à Ginny, dit-il d'une voix hésitante.

- Oh, tu écoutes aux portes maintenant! Rétorqua Hermione sèchement.

- Non! Je... Je n'ai pas fait exprès d'entendre. Je... suis désolé, dit-il. Je sais qu'on devait aller ensemble à la soirée de Slug mais... enfin,...je pensais que c'était en amis. Je veux dire, on est amis et euh,... toi et Harry, je vous considère comme ma famille,... comme mon frère et ma soeur.

Hermione, qui faisait pourtant tout son possible pour garder son sang-froid, laissa échapper une larme qui roula sur sa joue. Elle détourna vivement la tête et l'essuya d'un revers de la main. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer la torture de Ron.

- Je te demande pardon si j'ai fait ou dit quelque chose qui t'aurait laissé croire... que je ressentais davantage, poursuivit-il. Notre amitié comptes beaucoup pour moi, tu le sais bien. Et je ne veux surtout pas que ce malentendu gâche quoi que ce soit entre nous.

Hermione baissa la tête.

- On pourrait essayer d'oublier ça et, ... faire comme avant! suggéra-t-il.

Hermione, les lèvres pincées dans une tentative inespérée pour refouler ses larmes, se leva et se dirigea avec raideur vers la sortie. Alors que Ron regagnait la tour de Griffondor, il aperçut Ginny qui l'attendait. Elle paraissait perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit? s'enquit-elle.

- Ce qu'il fallait, répondit simplement Ron. Juste ce qu'il fallait.

Et il s'éloigna. Il ouvrit la porte des toilettes, faisant sursauter la future Hermione qui l'attendait, à découvert. Ils partagèrent un regard mélancolique. Ron se laissa glisser à côté d'elle, sur le sol des toilettes.

- Tu as fait preuve d'un immense courage! Tu seras un grand auror! déclara-t-elle.

Le coin de la bouche de Ron se releva dans une ébauche de sourire.

- Je...Je..., tenta-t-il.

Mais une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de poursuivre. Hermione leva soudain sa main devant son visage. Ron se tourna vers elle et s'aperçut que sa consistance avait maintenant quelque chose de fantomatique.

- On a réussi, annonça-t-elle d'une voix dépourvue de tout air triomphant.. Elle a renoncé à toi.

Ron comprit alors qu'elle allait disparaître. Et avec elle, tous les souvenirs de leurs merveilleux moments qui n'existeront jamais.

- Moi, je ne pourrais jamais renoncer à toi! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Je ne t'ai donc jamais dit que j'étais amoureux de toi depuis toujours?

Hermione acquiesça d'un imperceptible hochement de tête en souriant tristement.

- Maintenant tu sais que je t'aimais aussi.

Sur ses mots, elle disparut. Ron contempla un instant l'espace vide à côté de lui. C'était terminé. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains pour y dissimuler les larmes qu'il s'était finalement résigné à laisser couler .

FIN

Merci pour votre assuidité et vos reviews qui me vont droit au coeur. J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire cette petite fic que moi à l'écrire.


End file.
